The intersection between an airfoil trailing edge and an airfoil tip defines a trailing edge tip corner. The cooling of such a trailing edge tip corner has always been challenging. The various solutions which have been proposed heretofore are not fully satisfactory either from a performance or a manufacturing point of view.
Accordingly, there is still a need to provide means for more effectively cooling of blade trailing edge tip corners.